


Patterns Are Important

by Zee487



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee487/pseuds/Zee487
Summary: Love loyalty devotion. One two three. Patterns are important.





	Patterns Are Important

Red. Wait fifty seconds.

Green. Wait ninety seconds.

Yellow. Six seconds.

Red. Fifty.

Green. Ninety.

Yellow. Six. 

Red fifty. 

Green ninety.

Yellow six.

Red fifty green ninety yellow six.

He turns away. He’s figured the pattern out. It’s not interesting anymore.

He examines the street light above him. It flickers, but not randomly. Nothing is random. Nothing is by chance. Everything has a pattern.

He starts counting. One. Two. Three. Four. 

His phone rings. Interrupts his counting. That isn’t okay, but he knows who is calling. He’s been waiting for this phone call for two hundred sixty-seven minutes. He would wait much longer. He’d wait forever if he had to.

The phone rings once. Twice. Three times. He pushes answer.

“It’s me. Are you there?”

He looks around, answers. “Yes.”

“Okay. I’m coming to get you.”

The line cuts short. No goodbye. 

His brother. His brother who has a pattern, always the same defined traits. Love, loyalty, devotion. Love loyalty devotion. Always, Sammy, I love you. Sammy, I’ll die for you. Sammy, I’ll destroy the world for you. The pattern is easy. 

He knows exactly what to expect from his brother. 

Lights flicker. Four, five, six. Seven, eight, nine.

 

He hears the roar of the Impala before he sees it, headlights cutting through the dark. He’s on a street corner, out in the open.

The Impala pulls up next to him. He gets in the passenger seat, where he belongs. Looks over. Sees the flash of Dean’s teeth for one two three. 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. We did it!” Dean’s excited, pumped up. Dean drums on the steering wheel, turns up the radio. There’s a manic gleam in his eye.

He puts his hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean glances down at it, then leers over at him. “Yeah? You want a piece of this hot ass, Sammy?”

Yeah. He does. 

Dean grabs his hand, pulls it further, places it on his crotch. “Well, Sammy, there’s what you’re looking for.”

He squeezes gently. His mouth waters, can already imagine tipping forward and nudging Dean’s jeans open, taking that perfect, beautiful cock into his mouth for twenty, thirty, forty seconds at a time before coming up for air. 

One squeeze. Two. Three. Four. 

His brother has a pattern for everything. Love loyalty devotion. Twist the wrist at the top, bite the skin where his shoulder meets his neck. Whisper dirty, terrible things to him while he’s writhing on the end of Sam’s cock. Pattern. Predictable. Shouldn’t be interesting any more. 

Dean still is.

Sometimes the why is just as important as the what. Patterns are important. Sometimes it’s more interesting to know what makes the pattern. The computers running the timers on the stop lights. The electrical currents running through the street light. The love loyalty devotion running through Dean.

He doesn’t know why Dean loves him so much. It’s what makes him so interesting. Love loyalty devotion. And to him, of all people. He’s unclean, everybody knows so. Doesn’t deserve love loyalty devotion from someone like Dean, someone who has always been a hero, always been the savior. Dean has never been a devil child, never sucked the wrist of a demon, choked on the blood of strangers. 

Love loyalty devotion. He knows the pattern. He returns it tenfold. Leans forward, takes Dean’s earlobe into his mouth, bites it. 

Dean cackles, grabs Sam’s ass, presses down on the gas. They roar off into the night. 

Love loyalty devotion. One two three. Patterns are important.


End file.
